prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tarte
is a ferret mascot from Fresh Pretty Cure! Prince of the Sweets Kingdom, he leaves with Chiffon to go to the human world after an attack in order to find the four Pickruns and Pretty Cure. He speaks in a Kansai dialect and sometimes, ends his sentences with "-yade". Tarte is an anxious, smart-mouthed prince who is known to over-react during situations. But he also has a very kind, caring side to him. Tarte loves donuts and good stories. History Sometime prior to the story, he and Azukina got engaged. The King and Queen are often away so he often took duties. Tarte found Chiffon in the forest in his Kingdom as he was leaving. Taking pity on the baby mascot, he took her with him in his search for the Pretty Cure. He eventually found the Pretty Cure's and resided with Momozono Love along with Chiffon. After settling down, Inori tried not to touch him as she was trying to cure his backaches. She was afraid of ferrets after a past incident when a slot machine Nakewameke swaps their bodies. Inori experiences the life of a ferret, while he experiences life as a human. Including the adorable Pretty Cure costume. During the summer festival, he gets excited when he finds out that his favorite comedy team Audrey there in Clover Town for the festival. When Tart loses the girls he runs into the team, to his joy. During a fight with a festival toy Nakewameke, Tart cheered the two on as well as Pretty Cure. Later on, Tarte suffers from stomach aches when Momozono Ayumi found him. She decided to take him to the nearby veterinarian for help. A reporter also tagged along, resulting in panic for the girls when they realized Tart's secret could be exposed. The prince went back to the Kingdom he lived in, along with the girls. There, they learn he is the prince of that Kingdom. In the forest, Tart learns that Azukina wanted him to come back, and released the seal to a Mashin monster. Tarte protects his fiance and is present for the unlocking of the Clover Orgel of Happiness. Tart goes back to the Human world with a new purpose: guard the Orgel of Happiness from Labyrinth. Appearance Tarte is a very light brown ferret with a white stomach and brown eyes often appearing somewhat red. The inside coloring in his ears are each-tan. Around his neck is a purple-blue cloth like shawl. Relationships Momozono Love - Love is the first Pretty Cure that Tarte meets when he comes to Clover Town and he is highly attached to her. He resides at her house, under the guise of an ordinary ferret, and is accepted by both of her parents. Tarte is looked upon as a family member by Love. When Tarte has surreptitiously eaten Love's and Setsuna's ice cream, both sisters gets very angry and Love comments sinisterly that family members should not eat surreptitiously other family members' food. Yamabuki Inori - Initially, Tarte thought Inori was weird because of her fear of ferrets, and also hurt by it, as she seemed to like all other animals. However, when a Nakewameke forces their bodies to switch and Tart finds out why Inori fears ferrets, and Inori accepts and befriends him and they gain a close bond. Both care a lot for Chiffon and whenever Inori gives her a check up he is often there with her. Higashi Setsuna - Since both of them lives in the Momozono household, he is also looked upon as a family member by Setsuna. As Tarte gets stomach ache, Setsuna worries deeply of his health. But when she and Love find out, that the stomach ache is caused by their ice cream that Tarte surreptitiously ate, both sisters gets very angry and try to punish him. Chiffon - Tarte becomes Chiffon's caretaker in the human world, by the orders of Tiramisu. He is always having some trouble taking care of her, though, but is later showing a care for her resembling that of an older brother or father. He also knows everything about her normally, such as the ingredients to make her milk, or what to do when she cries. Azukina - Before the start of the story, Tarte and Azukina are engaged, and their marriage is about to happen until Tarte is forced to take Chiffon to the human world. Tarte is very proud of being Azukina's future husband, and often worries about her and her happiness. Kaoru - Kaoru owns a contract that Tarte can get doughnuts for free by entertaining customers. He also shares the secret of the existence of Tarte and Chiffon. Because of his doughnuts, Tarte greatly respects Kaoru. Audrey - Tarte has stated that Audrey is an idol of his, and does not seem to mind too much that they know he talks, something he rarely does. During their fight against a Nakewameke, he cheers them on. Trivia *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Tarte appeared in the following rankings: **4th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". *Tarte is the first mascot to look quite different from all of the mascots that came before him and Chiffon. *He is also the first mascot to not end his sentences with a suffix. **Although he speaks in Kansai dialect, much like Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure. *He is the first mascot to have a fianceé; though he is the second male mascot to be in a relationship with a female mascot, after Mepple. * He is the first mascot that looked a whole lot like an animal (ferret) than the previous mascots, followed by Hummy (cat), Seiren (cat), Sharuru (rabbit), Raquel (dog), Lance (bear), and Dabyi (cat). *He is the fourth mascot to be a prince, following Pollunfrom Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari was Pretty Cure Max Heart, Coco and Natts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *He is also the latest male lead mascot, yet. *He shares the same voice actor with Wisdom from Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel, Matsuno Taiki. *He always calls the four Cures by their respective Cure names, with the suffix "-han" that is the Kansai variant of "-san". *It was noted by fan subbers that Tarte has a strong Osaka accent, making it hard to translate what he was saying. References Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Mascots Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!